My SaSsY gIrL
by Moonbeams-Stardust
Summary: [RukawaOC] Rukawa meets the girl who breaks the ice in his heart... but can he break the ice in her heart?
1. OneKono Yo ga Hatete mo Hanarenai

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK NOR THE MOVIE 'MY SASSY GIRL' NOR THE SONG 'One Kono Yo ga Hatete mo Hanarenai; One Even if This World Comes to an End, I Won't Leave You' BY DAY-BREAK (AYASHI NO CERES ENDING SONG)**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_** this was the very first fic I ever posted on So forgive the bad placing of the text before. I changed the plot entirely in this story but the main idea is from 'My Sassy Girl' a hilarious, romantic Korean movie. I definitely recommend the movie to those who want a good laugh and a good cry. I LOVE RUKAWA ("v")

BTW, I don't own the first saying. I just got it from the anime 'Boys Be' but the other two, I own.

_-...- _- sayings

_**italicizedbold**_ - Japanese lyrics

/.../ – English translation of jap lyrics

**_PROLOGUE: One Kono Yo ga Hatete mo Hanarenai; One Even if This World Comes to an End, I Won't Leave You_**

_-You come to this world alone, and you die alone.-_

This is--was my motto. The truth. No matter how many kith and kin we have in our lifetime, we will always be alone. So I shunned myself from everyone, everyone except myself. Except from her.

I couldn't trust anyone. But she taught me how. It was only typical of someone like me, someone of my stature in society, to doubt the intentions of those around me. I did not want to be used. I was afraid of being betrayed. I was afraid of being hurt.

I did not receive love. Admiration perhaps, but never love. I wanted to be loved, but she showed me that it's better to love than be loved. Because wanting to be loved, is a very selfish thing. And love is never selfish.

I am the only son of one of the richest businesspeople in Japan. My mother and father never had time for me since their job kept them busy and traveling countries. They own a successful international company. Yup, I'm that Rukawa. The billionaire's son. Although I doubt everyone thinks that about me. Nobody knows who I really am and I don't even want them to. I live in a mansion alone with maids scurrying about, cleaning a house barely anyone lives in. There are times when I think my parents don't even know I exist. The only thing they do that assures me they know I'm alive is when they send me money. I get cards and a load of presents on holidays (especially on my birthday) and a greeting card filled with utter nonsense and lies (probably bought by their secretaries). I don't really care.

I wanted to hide my identity. So I enrolled in Shohoku High school. My parents enrolled me in some high class school at first but I was always expelled on purpose. So they let me decide which school I wanted. I chose regular schools that I was sure no one knew of my name. And my assumption was correct. No one knew who I am.

I didn't want anyone to know. To find out about me. No one had a clue since I didn't dress like the rich boy I am. I was afraid that if they discovered my identity, deceptive people will cling to me. And the last thing I want is stubborn gold-diggers.

But when I told her about me, it didn't make any difference. Her treatment towards me didn't change. Because she saw beneath that exterior. Because she knew that I wanted to be seen as a person, not as an heir to a large financial empire. She saw the lonely little boy I was... because she was a lonely, lost little girl.

_**sabishisa to tomo ni umareta tamashii meguriai hitotsu ni tokeau toki eien ga nagare hajimeru...**_

/When souls that were born along with loneliness are brought together by fate, and melt into one, eternity begins to flow.../

It's strange, how we filled each other's void with our emptiness. Our loneliness had drawn us to each other and connected us. She understood me because she felt the same... the same loneliness, the same pain... even the same betrayal.

**_kanashimi mo mukidashi de misete ii kuchibiru de itami mo iyashite yaru sono mune ni bara ga saku made..._**

/It's OK to show you can bare your loneliness, healing the pain with your lips until a rose blooms in your heart.../

You know the most amazing thing about her? Despite all the hurt she's experienced, she didn't become bitter. But she grew more sad and hopeless. She wants happiness, but she is afraid of it disappearing and leaving her more broken than she is already.

_-Happiness doesn't always last. And when it goes, you are left more miserable than before. More pain. More regret. And I don't want that. I'm sick and tired of being hurt. So I don't want it.-_

Even though she didn't want it, still... she longed for it. She wanted to be loved, to be happy, and to be accepted for who she is... but she believed she would never have any of that. So she wouldn't allow herself to wish.

_-People always wish things they don't have. Can't have.-_

She is the most unselfish person I know. Because she experience pain, she didn't want others to feel what she suffers. She thinks she doesn't deserve the good things she receive. Why? Because she thinks she's not worth it.

I wanted to see her smile. A happy smile, not the heartrending smile she always wore. No one saw underneath her mask. All except me.

**_sabishisa wo nuida futatsu no tamashii dakiatte hitotsu ni tokeau toki kodoku kara ai ga umareru..._**

/When two souls that have shed their loneliness embrace and melt into one, from out of loneliness, love is born.../

I wanted to see her happy because she made me happy. We became friends, but never did I expect to fall in love with her. Sure, she's loud, independent, unruly at times, tough, violent, a study freak, but hell. I like it.

This is my--our story. The story of a lonely rich boy who found a lonely, lost, sad little girl.

**_hi wo tsukero tachihadakaru Distress _**

**_moyashi tsuku shitai kinou no Darkness _**

**_ore-tachi no kokoro wa sou Endless _**

**_REAL na kiseki ga koko ni aru..._**

/Burst into flame, distress that blocks the way.

I want to burn the darkness of the past.

Our hearts are, yes, endless.

A real miracle is right here with us.../

PS: PLEASE REVIEW! tell me if it sucks or not or if you want to continue this story. TY(",)


	2. Wind

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'SLAM DUNK' NOR THE SONG 'WIND' THE NARUTO 1ST ENDING SONG SUNG BY AKEBOSHI.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: First of all, thank you for the reviews! I was a bit disheartened on how the prologue turned out. I uploaded it for three or more times in a day but it still turned out messy! It's been so long since my last update... Gomenasai! I watched 'Windstruck', the prequel of 'My Sassy Girl'. I think I'll mix the two movies.'Windstruck' made me cry T.T

**_CHAP 1: Wind_**

Brrriiiiiiii-

A pale hand slammed down on the poor alarm clock to end its merciless tone. Icy blue eyes slowly opened and the tall figure sat up and stretched his arms. He yawned before stepping out of the king sized bed and heading to the humongous bathroom. After a quick shower, he put on his Shohoku uniform and proceeded downstairs to the dining room. He seated himself at the head of the long table. Not long after he had sat down, the butler, Yokota, placed his breakfast in front of him.

"Good morning, Rukawa-samaMaster Rukawa." The said person tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Your Otou-sanFather has sent word that he has given your monthly allowance. The money is already in your account." no reply.

"I take my leave now." Silence.

The butler took this as a sign to take his leave and bowed before leaving the young master alone in peace with his breakfast. He was used to getting no reaction from the boy anyways.

Rukawa sighed. Typical day.

_Being the only son of one of the richest businessmen in __Japan__ is nothing short of dull. Sure, I get more allowance than any kid around but money's something I never really gave any thought. The only thing that gives me a thrill in my boring life is basketball._

_You see, my parents originally wanted a daughter. But they got me instead. My mother had difficulty in giving birth to me. The doctor informed them that my mother could not have any more children after me. Of course, the denial stage comes next. My parents treated me as if I was their DAUGHTER, not son. How? They had me wear dresses. Instead of toy robots, I had a doll collection. My room was bright pink. Oh and why do you think they named me Kaede? For the first 7 years of my life, I lived as a girl. And I thought I was. When I learned the truth, I was so embarrassed; I thought my ehem would shrink and I would really turn into a girl. But thankfully, as time passed, the opposite happened. So now, only my parents call me Kaede. If it was anyone else, I'd kill them on the spot. No one else knows the truth… except for the butler; he's been in serving my family since I was little… and the maids. My mother once visited and chatted with them about me and showed my childhood pictures. I thought I burned all those already but I forgot the negatives. That's why I hate their visits. They'd probably rejoice and throw a party if I told them I was gay. Damn parents. _

Rukawa took his schoolbag and went out of the huge mansion to his bicycle. It had always been his mode of transportation. He prided in not being one of those spoiled brats who couldn't even lift a finger without getting tired.

Upon reaching the gates of Shohoku, many students were walking inside to reach their designated classrooms. He noticed girls swooning as he passed but paid no heed to their gleeful sighs and lovesick smiles.

**_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._**

**_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._**

**_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._**

**_Break into the contents, never falling down._**

The day wore on as any typical academic day for Rukawa would: sleeping in every class.

_School wasn't that big a deal for me, basketball is. I'm not afraid of being kicked out, because the principal knows to whom he'll be dealing with if he even dares to threaten expulsion. But I get through. I don't really sleep in class always. Most of the time, I just lay my head in the crook of my arms and close my eyes while listening to the teacher. But when basketball practice is really tiring, that's when I pass out in class._

The students filed out of the classroom. They had a two-hour vacant period in which Rukawa had no idea how to pass. He couldn't stay in the classroom; the other section was using it. He couldn't practice basketball in the school court; a P.E. class was there. There was only one place he went during junior high that gave him his most wanted--and NEEDED—privacy – the rooftop. Quickly gathering his things, he went towards the opposite direction of classmates going to the canteen or library.

**_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_**

**_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._**

**_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._**

**_Waiting is wasting for people like me._**

Rukawa walked leisurely up the stairway leading to the rooftop.

_I didn't know then that it would happen. Maybe it was destiny, or some Divine __Providence__. Hell, how should I know? _

Rukawa opened the entrance to the rooftop, not expecting anyone to be present at all. The sight that met him simply was not what he had in mind: a girl, on the OTHER side of the railings, leaning on the edge, her hands gripping the balustrade behind her. He stood frozen to the spot. All thoughts of action failed him. The only thing going thru his mind was: is she going to do what I _THINK _she's gonna do? She did not heed his sudden intrusion, if she did know of his presence, then she did not acknowledge it. He stood there still by the door, staring at her back, until her voice broke the silence.

**_Don't try to live so wise._**

**_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._**

**_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_**

**_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

He realized that she was singing to herself, totally absorbed at the scenery beneath her. What he found ironic in that particular situation is the fact that he knew the song and _liked_ it.

**_Don't try to live so wise._**

**_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._**

**_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_**

**_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

**_You say, "Dreams are dreams._**

**_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_**

**_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_**

**_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._**

**_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._**

**_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._**

**_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,_**

**_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._**

**_Don't try to live so wise._**

**_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._**

**_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_**

**_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

Rukawa was captivated by her voice, laced with such overwhelming emotions. Her pause made him snap back to reality. Acting on impulse he ran to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away over the banister, away from the edge. He managed to do so but not without falling on his back and with her landing in a siiting position with him as a cushion. She quickly scrambled to her knees. Rukawa expected her to express her extreme gratitude, but that never came. He never expected her reaction at all.

_I never thought I would meet a girl who would have the guts to attack me, more or less **hit** me. That was understandable, considering my size and ehem good looks. But here was a girl, WAY smaller than me, attempting to BEAT the crap out of me after I save her life._

"YOU **BAKA**! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she reprimanded as she tried landing as much smacks as she could to the confused boy whose arms were blocking her hits that was aiming at his head.

"Do you REALIZE that I could've FALLEN? YOU BAKA!" she did not cease her assault upon him.

"You were trying to jump off!" he tried explaining but she still mercilessly beat down on him. Somehow, his statement made her more furious.

"YOU BAKA! I had no intention of committing suicide! I'm not THAT stupid, stupid! I just wanted some air! BAKA!" she finally stopped her smacking and strode off angrily, leaving the battered boy. He was a bit dazed, since he wasn't used to such things. He watched her take her backpack and leave but not before casting him an enraged glare before walking thru the door. Rukawa's eyes narrowed.

_'What a violent girl,'_ he thought. _'I hope I never see her again.'_

Rukawa got up and dusted himself while glaring at the door. He picked up his bag but the corner of his eye caught something. He walked closer to the object lying on the ground. It was a notebook, nothing fancy, as plain as normal. But he still picked it up and browsed thru the notebook.

_'I think I'll keep it,'_ he thought as he put it inside his bag.

_That was just the beginning of everything._

**_Don't try to live so wise._**

**_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._**

**_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_**

**_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**


End file.
